Square One
, , |membership = |membership_type = |demonym = Fujimiyan |regional_languages = , Korean, French |ethnic_groups = |ethnic_groups_year = |government_type = Authoritarian Republic |leader_title1 = President of the Republic |leader_name1 = President Light |leader_title2 = Prime Minister |leader_name2 = Docigo Panes |leader_title3 = Princess of Fujimiya |leader_name3 = Princess Tatiana |legislature = Parliament |upper_house = |lower_house = |sovereignty_type = Independence by civil war |sovereignty_note = from the Square One Federation |established_event1 = Federation Established |established_date1 = October 8, 12209 |established_event2 = Fourth Civil War |established_date2 = June 1, 12251 |established_event3 = Ceasefire |established_date3 = November 19, 12252 |established_event4 = People's Republic |established_date4 = February 2, 12252 |area = |area_km2 = |area_sq_mi = |area_footnote = Area does not include offshore archipelago. |percent_water = |area_label = |area_label2 = |area_data2 = |population_estimate = |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = |population_census = |population_census_year = |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = |GDP_PPP = |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_year = |GDP_PPP_per_capita = |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = |GDP_nominal_per_capita = |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini = |Gini_ref = |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = |HDI = |HDI_ref = |HDI_rank = |HDI_year = |currency = Single Industrial Gold |currency_code = SIG |time_zone = SEA, GEE |utc_offset = |time_zone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = |DST_note = No longer observes daylight savings |date_format = dd-mm-yyyy |drives_on = Right |cctld = .so |iso3166code = SO |official_website = www.gso.so |calling_code = +105-1000 |vehicle_reg = |aircraft_code = |patron_saint = |footnote_a = |footnote_b = |footnote_h = |footnotes = }} Fujimiya, also known as Square One and officially as the People's Republic of Square One, is a transcontinental country with most of it's territory on the Fujimiyan peninsula and adjacent islands extending far from the mainland. Fujimiyans lead a distinctive lifestyle on both sides of the border with most of the population living in dense cities. Fujimiya consists of 38 provinces and 8 directly controlled municipalities including the largest city; Emerald City. Most of the population resides on the flat plains of the Fujimiyan peninsula and Harien archipelago. Modern day Fujimiya was founded by the Fujimiyan people who historically resided on adjacent islands before it was settled by the early kings of Kona, ruling over much of the archipelago and the eastern most cape of the mainland. Since unification under the Kona Kingdom, Fujimiya enjoyed over a millennium of peace and prosperity under isolation. Historically, the Fujimiyan peninsula was a strategically important location due largely by trade that would flow east-west over land, and north-south by sea. The peninsula was invaded on several occasions in the late 21st century, and after 4 decades of internal conflict and insurrection the Square One Federation was founded. Throughout it's time in the federation, Fujimiya underwent explosive growth at an annual average of 22% annually for 50 years in a period of rapid transformation known as the first Fujimiyan revolution. Near the end of the 22nd century, the federation underwent several ideological changes including socialism which was heavily sponsored by communist Eastern Union, and fascism resulting in an Imperial state and the subsequent invasion of it's neighbours. Stagnation, conflicting ideological opinions, and the threat of foreign invasion brought back internal conflict and insurrection at the turn of the 23rd century, which eventually lead to the collapse of the federation and separated the peninsula into Fujimiya and Ichinomiya following multiple civil wars. However, both countries remain close militaristic and economic allies to the present day, participating side by side in conflicts, most recently the Oerva crisis. In 12252, Fujimiya underwent a revolution known as the third Fujimiyan Revolution, overthrowing the previous unpopular foreign-sponsored government, and electing populist leader President Light of the People's Party, who established an authoritarian republic. Fujimiya is considered a great power, and is one of the founding members of the Kajika Organization. Akin to it's neighbours, Fujimiya has a large high-tech industry which plays a vital role in the DMO economy. Although Fujimiya has officially renounced its right to declare war, it maintains a modern military with the one of the world's largest defence budgets used for self-defence and peacekeeping roles. Overview Territories Chase Islands The Chase Islands is a tropical archipelago, known for it's white beaches and coral reefs. Recent developments on the larger islands are often characterized as mushroom towns due to fast urban sprawl. The development has greatly increased the standard of living for the locals which previously relied on imports from neighbouring states. Tourism plays a vital role in employment on the Chase Islands, which sees 30% of the population employed in tourism-related jobs. Occupied Nikoya Twilight Federation and Fujimiya both occupy land in the former Nikoya Republic. Fujimiya occupies approximately 24,000 km² on several islands (22,000 km² on the largest island), and 800km² of the adjacent mainland known as Heather City. Heather City, originally a trading post, attracted investors and fleeing Nikoyans during the socialist era in Twilight-administered West Nikoya. A 300km neutral area was agreed upon by both sides following an incident where atleast 50 soldiers were killed in accidental conflicts. The neutral area is highly controversial in Nikoya Republic politics as it serves as a home base for several terrorist and nationalist movements, the latter of which has been banned. The land which Fujimiya occupies is primarily used for agriculture. The Fujimiyan defence forces has a dozen air bases on the main island and several instillations on the smaller islands, including a large surveillance facility and unmaintained spaceport which now partly serves as a local airfield. History Pre history The earliest evidence of human habitation on the Fujimiyan peninsula dates back to thousands of years. Evidence of human activity have been discovered through ruins (primarily underwater) scattered across the Harien archipelago. It is often suggested that the archipelago and peninsula were once connected by land. The first human settlements occurred on the archipelago. Seafaring tribes established fishing villages near abundant fishing grounds. Ancient history The peninsula was first formally settled by the displaced people of Kona who traveled to the mainland in fear of volcanic activity. The majority of Kona Kingdom's population resided on these volcanic islands. Simultaneously, the Choi dynasty of Eastern Union had settled coastal trading posts around Arra Bay, modern day Emerald City in an attempt to conduct trade with local tribes. The mainland consisted of mainly thick which made settlement difficult. Feudalism TBA 21st century TBA Civil wars period Federation Following a long period of isolationism and internal conflict between the primarily northwestern and the southeastern Fujimiyan states, the peninsula unified under the Square One Federation. Fifth civil war TBA Geography Fujimiya is a primarily mountainous country consisting of a peninsula which jaunts out into the eastern sea, territory on the adjacent continent to the northwest, and a series of archipelagos which extend towards Eastern Union in the south east. There are several natural harbours on the peninsula which historically served as landing or trading ports for Kona Kingdom, and Eastern Union. Two of the most populous cities in Fujimiya lie in natural harbours including Emerald City and Ibiza. Climate The climate of Fujimiya features a with a icy/snowy winter with the exception of the Harien archipelago which lies in subtropical climate, and occupied territories. Fujimiya has four distinct seasons with extreme temperature differences between the hottest and coldest parts of summer and winter respectively. Temperatures have often reached -40 °C in regions closest to the mainland's interior. Environment The main environmental concern in Fujimiya is the air pollution caused by factories, and smog from neighbouring states. Government and politics See National Identification Card (Fujimiya) TBA Administrative regions TBA Parties and elections Economy TBA Economic History TBA Agriculture and fishery TBA Industry TBA Services TBA Tourism TBA Infrastructure See Numbered highways in Fujimiya & Ichinomiya Transportation Transportation in Fujimiya is provided by an extensive network of railways, highways, ferries and airports which are overseen by the department of transportation and the treaty on transportation overseen by Eastern Union's Transport EU (Transport You). Fujimiyan traffic drives on the right side of the road and consequently, the driver's seat and wheel is on the left hand side of the vehicle. Licenses must be obtained which are required to operate a motorized vehicle under Fujimuiyan law. Many Fujimiyans prefer public transportation due to the efficient transit networks and high costs associated with driving. There are heavy fines and strict punishments against those who drive by alcohol or drugs including getting their license, and entry into the country permanently revoked. Historically, Square One favoured car based transportation. Modern were established following the first three-year development plan. Following it's success, the government established the National Highway network as part of the second three-year development plan. The National Highway network, considered necessary for national defence, serves most of the country and heavily influenced urban development. Following heavy pollution and the limited amount of land as a consequence of rapid urban development, the government invested heavily in rail based transportation. The Square One High Speed rail (SOHS) commenced operations in 12090, cutting journey times across the peninsula in half. Rail based transportation constitute for 79% of all Fujimiyans' daily mode of transport. Privately owned companies operate several ferry services to and around the Harien archipelago, the most popular being the Sea Bus which sails every 15 minutes. Energy TBA Demographics TBA Population TBA Religion TBA Culture TBA See Also Category:Countries_(Little_Nations) Category:Square One Federation Category:Little Nations Category:Field One